Musty
by ViaTistan
Summary: Bella Swan was a great girl with an exciting future…until she met me. Well that's what everybody else says. But to me, I think our love was worth it. I made her feel like she never felt before. AU/AH rated M
1. Chapter 1

_Well, I'm sort of back. I guess. I wanted to start a new story. Again, no update promises_

_Disclaimer: Twilight is and shall never be mine._

* * *

I'm leaning against the wall behind the central building of Forks High School, taking a drag on my cigarette, when I see her. Now, this place, creatively called The Wall, was a strict no-no for people like Bella Swan, straight-A student and waiting for early acceptance to one of those shitty universities whose tag you carry to your grave. The Wall is filled with wannabe outcasts with the real ones, to the point you can't deduce who's who. It's filled with decades old graffiti, cigarette stubs and a whole lot of dirt and an abandoned dumpster where many a time bored teenagers in the Podunk little town in the middle of nowhere have a little fun inside it.

Well, if you think I'm one of those kids with traumatized pasts, drug addict parents from unstable households, you're dead wrong. My parents were the epitome of the American Dream; with their huge ass house and 2.5 health- as-a-horse kids. I say 2.5 literally, because my little sister is a tiny piece of shit. I hate her with a passion as I hate my older brother.

Alice and Emmett Cullen were the 'cool' kids of this shitty educational institution. My sister was a fashion slave who set silly trends for the girl population to follow, whether they liked it or not. My brother was the archetypal jock with the blonde, head cheerleader on-off girlfriend. And I was the recalcitrant middle child with a shady tinge in my otherwise sheltered life, the black sheep of my seemingly perfect family. Little did people know what dark secrets each member harbored…

* * *

_Thoughts, comments, anything? Please?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Guys, thanks for the small following I've gathered for this little fic. I know it's not first class material here, but I hope to improve along…**_

_**Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's.**_

_**I am NOT Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Therefore,Twilight is not mine…**_

_**It doesn't take a genius to figure that out.**_

* * *

It's pretty obvious that she's here to see me, but I can't remotely fathom any reason why, but that's funny because I'm told to have a wild imagination. The closer she gets to me, the shorter her steps become. She falters when she's about three feet from me. I can't believe she's going to back out now. She's endured the glares from the other "punks" all the way; their eyes practically saying what their nicotine fragrance-d mouths want to spit, "Fuck off. This is OUR space." But they're wrong; it belongs to Quillayute Valley School District. All this while her eyes were downcast, seemingly focused on the gravel her feet plod on. My face remains bemused and I smirk. She's really close to me now.

"What can I do for you, princess", I mock. She looks up now and I see her beautiful brown eyes for the first time up close. See, I don't mean to sound Cosmo-esque but you really know what a gal is from her eyes. Hers are determined and deep but not too much to look troubled.

"I…I uh I'm supposed to uhm team up with you, you know, for the uh…Sociology presentation." she stutters. I find it ironic because during those damn spelling bees, you can see her spell out those damn words with pure conviction. I wasn't even in Sociology class. Or maybe I was. I didn't even bother checking up this sem's schedule. Already two weeks passed by…

"K, I'm kinda busy now, Isabella. I'll drop by your car after school. Run along now, wouldn't wanna be late for the next class and get a mark on your perfect permanent record. "She gets kind of pissed and stalks off in a huff. I take a long drag, watching her walk away. She isn't the first person I irritated since the morning…

* * *

_**Uh…if you want to you can leave me a little love. No pressure. But it would make my day. Thanks for reading…**_

_**Many Thanks to my two reviewers for the first chap….**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! You're amazing support for this piece of crap got you a very short chapter. I hope to update more…but Hope is a dangerous thing. Thank you very very much…_

_Twilight is interesting muse I use._

_Our relationship ends there._

* * *

True to my word, I don't drop by her car after school. But I don't feel a tinge of regret. If her eyes and ears were open instead of in her fucking books, she would know better than to believe my empty words. As I walk back to my car after the last bell rings, Shelley Cope, the hag Friday of ol' man Greene, the principal of this glorious establishment catches up with me. I grin, disappointed we didn't meet sooner.

"Mr Cullen, your attendance for this month is a new record for this school." she chides.

"No shit, Mrs Cope. I'll be sure to nominate you for the Nobel Prize for Stats". She harrumphs and says "These cheeky remarks aren't going to get you into college, young man".

"And pretending that you aren't fucking Principal Greene during school hours isn't going to get you into his pay check, Shell" I retort.

Her eyes are wide open in disbelief. And of course, ladies and gentlefuckers, she starts stuttering words of denial " Er…M-m-Mr Greene and I share a uhm… completely _professional_ relationship"

"Suit yourself, sweetmeat. Gotta go now. Places to be, peeps to see." I slap her wasted cheek and sprint to the other side. I used to be a fucking track star, fastest in Forks, at least. But my amazing running capabilities got me into big trouble the first place…

* * *

_Thanks for reading, because that itself is a great honor for me…but if you'd like to review I'd more than love to hear your thoughts._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Twilight n'est pas moi. Pardon my French. _**

**_Here's the next chapter._**

* * *

Around midnight, I get back home and see a red truck parked outside the house. Swan's a tough chick, doesn't she get the message? I park my car and walk up the stairs to enter the door. The doors open before I take my key out of my pocket. Swan opens it…I fume. How dare she open the fucking door of my fucking house? And she's been here for god knows how long. Her face is completely blank as I rage with fury. The sight of my angry face does not to her calm. She stares at me, eyes devoid of emotion. "What do you want?" I demand.

"You didn't show up after school…so I decided to give you an ultimatum at your house. Your mom decided it was okay after she got a call from Mrs Cope." She says, without missing a beat, I'm sure she spent hours prepping to speak to me.

She continues," You should've come earlier. There's some lasagne left over." I fume, screaming at her, "Who the fuck do you think you fucking are. Just because your GPA is greater than mine doesn't mean you're better than me! You are just a fucking nobody with any fucking life." She flinches at my words and her brown eyes are filled with unshed tears. She goes back into the house and comes back with her bag. She rushes past me, I'm standing as still as a statue. I'm left speechless as I hear her noisy truck start and am transfixed as she drives away...

* * *

**_Please review…I'd love to hear your thoughts! _**

**_More to come very soon…_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Twilight and its assortment of characters are not mine._

* * *

I go inside after a second, waiting for the wrath of one Esme Platt Evenson Cullen. Platt is the maiden name, Evenson is the last name of the fucker who was her first husband and if you've read this much, you obviously know what Cullen represents. Emmett and I were half siblings; his dad was an abusive alcoholic who was killed by my father a long time ago. Emmett was too young at that time, so he didn't have a tainted childhood. My mom then married the murderer and ten months later, I came bouncing along. Emmett was a year and a half old then.

My mother was a nice person, but she was always on my fucking case. Why couldn't she just leave me alone? The answer my friends is DNA. As the once-prodigal son of Carlisle Cullen, my mom is hell-bent on getting back the lost glory. Ever since I quit the track team, she's been bitchin' nonstop.

My mother is seated on the couch in the living room. "Hey, mom! Where's the other parental unit?" Is my dad still working the extra shift, so he doesn't have to deal with the shitty family?

She turns her green eyes and glares at me. "Edward…there's a limit for everything. Why did you scare the poor girl out? She didn't come here herself. I made her do that to try to put in some sense into you. I got a call from Shelley Cope today on your poor attendance. Then Isabella Swan calls to beg me to make you work on the Sociology project because her grade depends on it to get into college."

"As if I give a fuck." is all I say as I storm out of the room and run through the staircase. I can hear her say something, but as previously stated, I really don't give a fuck.

* * *

_**The secrets are slowly coming out. I don't believe in the big reveal. This story is more about Edward and Bella.**_

_**Thank you for reading. Please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight is not mine. It belongs to SM. Want proof? Google it.**

* * *

I wake up the next morning, my stomach is grumbling like a bitch, because all I had was two packs of cigarettes. I must have also smoked a joint or two, I don't remember. I stretch and bend under my bed and pull out my drawer. It has my secret stash. A carton full of cigarettes, lots of weed and coke. My drug stock lasts me for at least a month. It's not like I'm addicted, I know when to stop and how it fucks you up. Okay, I agree I'm not totally addicted, I know my limits, even if that may be hard to believe.

My parents never find out because I deactivated the smock detector in my room a long time ago. My room is off limits to everyone except for myself. I know I'll never mend my ways. I look at the clock radio on my bedside radio. It's 9 o'clock. The first bell would've rung by now. My hands go over my face, and I let out a huge sigh. Oh well. I go down to grab some cereal. I wonder why my mom didn't bother waking me up. Usually, she's at my room at fucking 6:30 every morning. I remember the days when she used to wake me up to give me piano lessons. As the piano was in a soundproof room, it would just be me, her and the keys every morning…yes, even on Sundays. I sure as fuck don't miss that now; it was a pain in the ass to drag myself out of bed each day.

If I had my way, all I would do all the time was sleep, smoke and get stoned. Unfortunately, it doesn't work that way. I trudge down the stairs, and check everyone's rooms. Great, I have the house all to myself.

-x-

It is now noon and I'm bored as fuck. I'm so jaded that a grab my car keys and start driving aimlessly. I don't even know where I'm going until I stop in front of the Police Chief's house. That's when I hear the blood curling scream.

* * *

** Okay, cliffie…**

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Big hugs to all those who are reading, favoriting and following. Love you all! **


	7. Chapter 7

_Twilight and its assortment of characters are an intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

I bolt out of the car. I forget to take my keys off the ignition. I run towards the sound…_letting _my ears lead the way. In the dark and dense woods to the side of the cop's house, I say four shadows of what seems to be like 3 men and a woman. _Jesus H. Christ. _The shadows are scurrying around, and I run like there's no tomorrow. I don't want this to happen again. Especially since I could've stopped it the last time. The woman lets out another scream and the men start laughing.

I'm in hearing range now. I shout a thunderous "HEY". Now I can see the profiles of the men. Fuck. The woman's Isabella Swan. The guys, definitely not from the area, all are sick-looking bastards. They take one glance at me and start off the other direction. I'm fucking murderous now. I see Isabella's shirt ripped, her hair's messed up and jeans are dirty. I can't even look at her eyes.

I start to run after the sick fuckers. They pick up their speed and I lose them briefly in the thick undergrowth. I catch the sight of the cap of one 'em and pick up my speed. I find the guy and thrash him, hoping the others would come so I could fuck their lives altogether. I thrash him repeatedly and he groans like a baby. No one should give birth to such heinous lowlives. The others are lost, so I pound the bleeding creeper for information. "I din't wanna take it that far. I just caught her one the side of the road to have a little fun ya know. It was James who wanted her." He cries.

I yank his dirty collar and drag him to the other side. Shit, I forgot about the girl. I pull the asshole till the driveway where I tether him to my car with my handcuffs I keep in my vehicle. I run to find Bella. I hope and pray with all my life that the other two didn't get to her. What the fuck was I thinking...leaving her alone?

* * *

_I don't condone rape and violence. _

_Thank you for the support and encouragement. Please review. Good or bad._


End file.
